


a creative use for adamantium

by mwestbelle



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BDSM, Blood, Crying, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Piercings, mild bloodplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 18:11:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1357087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mwestbelle/pseuds/mwestbelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve wants to try something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a creative use for adamantium

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anoneknewmoose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoneknewmoose/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, Misha! I hope that you like it<3
> 
> Warnings: apart from the tags, there is brief use of the word "slut" in a consensual sexy way

Back when he was small, Steve both loved and hated Bucky playing with his nipples. They both knew that it was womanly, to be so sensitive there, but it wasn't the idea of being feminine that upset him. It was how _badly_ he wanted it, how badly he wanted to be enough for Bucky. He couldn't gain weight even if he tried, would never have plush hips for Bucky to hold onto while they fucked, but at least there was this. And he was so ashamed of it, the way he tried to stick his scrawny little sunken chest out for Bucky, pet his hair while Bucky nuzzled at what he probably wished was a sweet, soft bosom. 

He practically does have tits now, though it's hard muscle instead of giving flesh, but he also knows better. He can allow himself to believe that Bucky can like both, can be just as satisfied with him as he would be with a dame. He wishes he could have known that sooner and saved both of them a lot of strife, but that's the way life goes sometimes. And now that they're here, he has the option to get a little...creative.

Steve knows he doesn't have much time, though he's not sure exactly how much that is. He isn't the prudish virgin most of the world likes to imagine him as, but this still isn't the sort of thing he wants to discuss with coworkers. Really, it's probably his innocent reputation that let him get away with this request with minimally raised eyebrows and no questions asked, so in a way, he's grateful.

And maybe the contrast with his public image gives him a little extra thrill, staring at himself in the mirror with a shiny ring through each nipple. He bites his lip, and his cheeks are still flushed when Bucky knocks on the bathroom door.

"You get lost in there, Cap?"

"Just a second." Steve runs the tap for just a moment, wetting his finger to wipe away the small trickle of blood down his chest. Some day he might want Bucky to see that, to put the clamps on and hold the needle in his impossibly steady metal hand, but that's not what he wants tonight. He gets distracted again for a second when he turns, admiring the way the rings hang, but he pushes past it and opens the door.

"I was starting to get worried." Bucky smirks, but his mouth falls open when his eyes drop to Steve's chest. He's quiet for a long moment while Steve's heart hammers in his chest, and then his tongue is slowly running over his lower lip. "Well, would you look at that."

Steve's face is burning hot, and he knows Bucky can see the massive tent he's pitching in his sweatpants right now. "Do you like them?"

"How did you do it?" Bucky takes a step closer, eyes fixed on Steve's chest.

"Adamantium." Steve straightens up with the little rush of pride, and _oh_ moving makes the rings shift in the most delicious way. "It won't last. It...nothing will last. But it's strong enough to keep the serum from healing them up for a while at least."

Finally, Bucky brings his eyes back up to meet Steve's. They're dark, pupils already blown wide with lust and they haven't even started yet. "We better take advantage of that while, then, huh?"

It's one of the things he's always admired about Bucky: his can-do attitude. That, and his sinful mouth, which he never knew would be even better catching a ring on his tongue and _pulling_. Steve yelps, because he's still tender, and he's never felt anything quite like this before. Bucky just looks up at him through his lashes and smirks. "You're a super soldier. You can take it."

He'll take it lying down. Bucky lets him get naked before he stretches out in bed, then just stands there in the doorway, watching him. Somehow, Steve feels even more bare than before; the weight of the rings is infinitesimal for him, but he's so deeply aware of them that they seem heavy. He shifts, stretching his arms above his head, letting his thighs part a little more, and keeping his eyes fixed on Bucky's. When Bucky breaks eye contact for a long, languid look over Steve's body, heat flares in his groin.

He waits, but it doesn't seem like Bucky's going to say anything or make a move until he gets whatever he's looking for from Steve. Steve licks his lips and flexes his pecs, making them bounce. "Like what you see?"

"You look like a slut," Bucky says. His voice is low, a little rough, but he says it so easily, like it's nothing. Steve bites down on a moan. "Like a desperate, horny slut who just can't help himself."

Steve's fingers twitch above his head with the urge to play with one of the rings. He watches Bucky smirk and knows that he _knows_.

"You always had such sensitive nipples, didn't you?" 

"Yeah." Steve exhales hard. He shifts, flexing again to feel the tug. "It hurt, piercing them. Even now."

"I want to do it next time." Bucky is so intent. "I want to hear you whimper."

"You're so sure there's gonna be a next time?"

Bucky moves like he's on a mission, light on his feet and so fast that he's beside the bed before Steve really recognizes he's moving. And then he's thumbing over Steve's nipple, pressing in so Steve can feel the metal inside, then dragging his thumb down to catch on the ring, tugging hard. Steve yelps, the mix of pleasure and pain making his cock jump even as a little more blood trickles down his chest. "Oh, I'm pretty sure."

He licks away the blood, then moves up to seal his mouth over Steve's nipple until he gasps. Bucky's right about him being sensitive; he's always played with his nipples while jerking off, even when he was small, just two little pink buds on his scrawny chest. The chest is more impressive now, and he's still so easy. Part of him hates it, when his shirt rubs just right (wrong) against him and he finds his dick twitching at the least appropriate moments, but when he's safe in bed (with Bucky or alone) it's so good that he just can't help himself.

Bucky is thorough, letting the ring click against his teeth, sucking and pulling before letting go to press a sloppy kiss to his chest and switch to the other side. Then back again. Steve's squirming, and he knows he's only making it worse looking, but he looks so _good_. He feels sexy, which never really happens pre or post-serum when Bucky's not there. His nipples are so hard, shiny from Bucky's spit, and the rings seem like the perfect adornment. Bucky flicks one with his tongue, tugging it up to let it fall spitslick against Steve's chest, and smirks up at him.

"Imagine having these in while you're suited up."  
Just the thought has Steve groaning, his balls tightening with lust. He could never, even if it was physically possible. He would be so useless in the field, the tight spandex pressing against the rings, making them shift just the slightest bit every time he moved. Whimpering every single time, Captain America reduced to a mewling mess. He has a more than decent cup in his costume, but it can only contain so much.

"Like that, huh?" Bucky leans up to kiss Steve, but he grabs a ring between each thumb and forefinger when he does. The metal of his hand clacks against the ring, and Steve moans into his mouth. "Jesus, Steve, you're so fucking dirty."

"I know," Steve says. It comes out like a whine; he knows he sounds miserable, because he's just so wrung out. His dick feels like iron, and he's dying to be touched. He doesn't want to ask.

Bucky nibbles his lip while he fiddles with the rings, until Steve feels like he might explode. Finally, _finally_ Bucky whispers, hot against his mouth, "You need a hand there, buddy?"

" _Yes._ " Steve can feel the tears stinging in the corners of his eyes, overstimulated and desperate, and he feels Bucky's lips move. He feels Bucky smirk, and he knows he's made a mistake.

"Well, you're not getting one." Bucky tugs his lower lip between his teeth, letting it slip through with a scrape while he pulls back to look down at Steve with dark eyes. "You're going to come, just from this."

He flicks a ring hard in explanation, and Steve flinches, the bolt of lust as searing as a brand. He's so tender, worked raw from it, and he bites the inside of his cheek, trying not to cry. "I can't, Buck, c'mon. Don't be like this."

Bucky looks down at him thoughtfully, and Steve can practically see the wheels turning in his head. He swallows hard and blinks away tears as best as he can so he can look up at Bucky with the clearest eyes he can manage.

" _Don't_ ," he says, not saying the one word as emphatically as he can. "Don't make me."

Bucky grins then, wild and feral, and he shoves his hand into Steve's hair, hauling him in for another kiss. And then he really goes to work.

Steve doesn't know how long it takes; he's hardly in the state of mind to keep track of time. It feels like forever, and by the time he finally comes with a ragged gasp, he's sore all over. Sore from holding himself taut as a bow, from clenching his teeth to let himself hold on a little bit longer, and, of course, his poor nipples are practically red. He looks down at himself, sweaty and wrecked, stomach splattered with come, and he feels so good.

He watches Bucky jerk off almost through a haze; he's too tired to do much of anything, but he looks up at Bucky with half-lidded eyes, slowly licking his dry swollen lips, and that seems to do the trick. Bucky paints his stomach all over again, and Steve twitches a little at the heat.

Bucky leaves, and comes back with ice. He settles on the bed next to Steve, and with care and precision that almost makes Steve cry all over again, he removes the rings. Steve hisses when they slide out, and he can already feel the tell-tale tingling of his body knitting itself back together.

"You want these?" Bucky holds up the small cachet of ice cubes, eyebrow arched. His hair is a mess, the flush of sex still high in his cheeks. "It's gonna hurt."

"Tell me something I don't know." Steve closes his eyes and nods. He gasps when the ice hits his nipples, the burn of it an entirely different intensity than before, but his body is accustomed to ice. It doesn't take long for the cold to start to feel soothing instead of harsh.

He's really only half-conscious, but he enjoys the feeling of Bucky getting settled in bed next to him, wiping him off with a Kleenex and, judging by the sound, tossing it on the floor. He lets out the sigh he's been holding when Bucky wraps his arm around his middle, holding him close.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] a creative use for adamantium](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1554086) by [mwestbelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mwestbelle/pseuds/mwestbelle), [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins)
  * [[podfic] A Creative Use For Adamantium](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12924279) by [mwestbelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mwestbelle/pseuds/mwestbelle), [thatsmysecret](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsmysecret/pseuds/thatsmysecret)




End file.
